


Voicemail

by Yukie0109



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 8





	Voicemail

“Oh my darling, oh my darling  
Oh my darling, Clementine  
You were lost and gone forever  
Dreadful sorrow Clementine..."

金发男孩讨好地舔舐着每一根指节，舌尖灵巧地在指缘处打转，指尖被温热包裹吮吸，勾得黑发男孩忍不住发出低哑的呻吟。

-“雄尼...好了不要再...”

身下的人并没有停下来，反而使坏更卖力地吞吐。指尖，指缝，掌心，潮湿甜腻的吻最后落在脉搏跳动的手腕，金发男孩柔软的嘴唇贴着暴露了心跳的这块皮肤用牙齿轻轻地咬。

-“英助哥的反应真可爱...now wake up and save your Clementine...”

猛地睁眼，金英助已经数不清这是第几次做噩梦然后惊醒。好在这次醒来发现自己还好好的，身边还好好的躺着吕焕雄，皮肤感受到吕焕雄的体温还是热的，只是手心感觉湿湿潮潮的不知道是不是因为噩梦的关系出了太多汗。汗？不对，这种潮湿温热的触感...

‘啪’白织灯的刺眼的光线晃得金英助下意识闭上了眼，但是现在不是计较这个廉价的出租屋连配备的灯泡都这么劣质的时候。果然...又来了。掌心下潮湿的触感是被血打湿的床单，手腕上梦里被‘吕焕雄’咬过的地方被精巧地割了一刀，身边的还在熟睡的吕焕雄好像被下了昏迷的药。这时床头柜上的手机屏幕突然亮了起来。金英助一边扯过枕巾充当绷带应急处理伤口一边打开了语音留言信箱。

\- " It's voicemail No.8~ 又找到你了~ 赶快止血然后叫醒你的睡美人吧~  
Oh my darling, oh my darling  
Oh my darling, Clementine  
Cut the wrist and commit suicide  
Sleeping beauty Clementine..."

“该死！”自己的伤口需要更专业的处理，不知道吕焕雄被那个变态下了什么药，不清楚自己有没有也被喂什么药物，但两个人现在的状况去医院的话太显眼了，医院可能会叫警察。不能惊动警察...报警的话那个变态不知道又会做什么，金英助现在回想起接到第一封语音留言报警之后发生的事都胆战心惊。

那天是他们的交往纪念日，本来说好要一起吃晚餐然后去看吕焕雄一直想看的电影，但是品牌方突然更改需求的电话把金英助留在了公司加班。等到忙完工作早就错过了电影的时间，金英助正排队给吕焕雄买香芋珍奶当作赔礼的时候收到了第一封语音留言。

\- " It's voicemail No.1 from 37/127  
Oh my darling, oh my darling  
Oh my darling Clementine  
Pretty he was, like a fairy  
Oh you lost your Clementine ...  
现在找到你的爱人然后启程吧, 游戏开始了"

金英助本打算当恶作剧处理不予理会，但是突然反应过来对方那个奇怪的id是自家公寓的坐标，这个意识令金英助有些害怕。不论对方什么目的都交给警察处理吧，金英助第一反应是这么打算的。想着自己最近工作忙不能经常在家，能不能再帮在家办公的小男友申请个紧急公民保护什么的。

-“雄尼啊？你在家吗？我买了你最喜欢的那家珍奶正在往回走。虽然我是个纪念日都要加班不能陪爱人看电影的不称职男友，但请吕焕雄先生乖乖在家等着金英助大混蛋吧~”

确认了吕焕雄安全在家之后金英助拨打了报警电话，先让警察上门检查下家里有没有监控监听或者其他不安全的东西，再听听警察的意见。再过一个马路就走回家的时候金英助惊喜地发现吕焕雄穿着自己买的纪念日礼物的衬衫站在马路对面。金英助觉得自己的爱人怎么可以这么可爱呢？哪怕自己在这么重要的日子放了鸽子都还会出来迎接自己，真想把那家奶茶店都买下来送给他。

-“请问是金英助先生吗？我们接到您的报警电话现在已经到您的公寓楼楼下了”  
-“好的，我看到警车了，辛苦你们了，我过个马路见面跟你们讲具体内容吧”

信号灯变绿，吕焕雄一边嘟囔着“啊晚上真的好冷英助哥你快点啊”一边朝金英助走去。‘砰’地一声，那辆警车就那么在自己眼前把吕焕雄撞倒在血泊里然后扬长而去。

-“It's voicemail No.2  
我好像没说清楚规则, 我们之间的游戏找帮手是犯规操作，打起精神来吧，一共只有十局而已，加油~  
Oh my darling, oh my darling  
Oh my darling Clementine  
Hit his head against a driving car  
Oh Poor pretty Clementine ..."

金英助给吕焕雄简单做了一下瞳孔测试，看起来像是普通服食安眠药之后的昏睡而不是被丧心病狂下了过量毒品之类的，应该没什么大问题。金英助认命地拿出随身医疗包给自己消毒止血，然后开始收拾他们为数不多的行李。一切整理妥当，金英助看着依旧沉睡着的天使一样的吕焕雄，吻轻轻地落在自己爱人的脸颊上...

-“雄尼啊，醒醒，我们又要启程了”


End file.
